doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Into the Dalek
|ant = Deep Breath |sig = Robot of Sherwood |hecho ant = Deep Breath |hecho sig = Listen }}Into the Dalek (Dentro del Dalek) es el segundo episodio de la octava temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Supuso el primer encuentro del Duodécimo Doctor con los Daleks. Consistiendo en una historia con el Doctor y Clara liderando a un equipo en miniatura hacia el interior de un Dalek, esta historia fue originada como una idea de Steven Moffat para un videojuego de Doctor Who antes de que decidiese guardar la idea para un episodio, que acabó siendo escrito por Phil Ford. (DOC: Into the Dalek) Se contemplan además las consecuencias de la lucha entre el Doctor y los Daleks durante 900 años en Trenzalore, ya que su odio hacia las criaturas se ha intensificado hasta el punto de que sin querer hace que Rusty (el Dalek "bueno" del episodio) vea el "odio divino" que siente por la raza Dalek durante el enlace mental entre ambos. Sinopsis Una flota Dalek rodea una solitaria nave rebelde y tan solo el Doctor puede ayudarlos ahora... teniendo que enfrentarse a sus mayores enemigos, necesita a Clara a su lado. Contemplando una decisión que podría cambiar a los Daleks para siempre, el Doctor se ve obligado a examinar su conciencia. ¿Podrá encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta "soy un buen hombre"? Argumento La nave de Journey Blue está siendo acribillada por una nave Dalek mientras su hermano Kai se encuentra inconsciente. La nave acaba explotando y Journey aparece de repente en la sala de la consola de la TARDIS. Ella amenaza al Doctor con su arma, ordenando que la lleve de vuelta a su nave de comando, la Aristóteles. El Doctor espera a que ella se lo pida de forma educada antes de acceder, materializándose en dicha nave. Los dos caminan por la Aristóteles, base de la Resistencia Galáctica Combinada, el frente galáctico unido contra los Daleks; mientras otros soldados en principio amenazan al Doctor (paranoicos creyendo que podría ser un espía Dalek), Journey señala que podrían necesitar a un médico. El coronel Morgan Blue, tío de Journey, guía al Doctor hacia un Dalek moribundo que han logrado capturar, Dalek que acaba siendo apodado Rusty por el Doctor. Él no se interesa en absoluto en ayudar a la criatura hasta que algo le sorprende: el Dalek menciona su deseo de masacrar al resto de los Daleks. Mientras tanto en la escuela Coal Hill, el nuevo profesor de matemáticas y veterano de guerra Danny Pink se reúne en el patio con algunos estudiantes, el escuadrón de cadetes de Coal Hill. Clara camina hacia la escuela y ambos se intercambian una mirada durante un breve instante. Luego, cuando Danny está terminando de dar una clase, uno de sus alumnos le pregunta si ha matado a alguien alguna vez. El resto de alumnos se quejan y Danny sugiere que como soldado, pudo haber matado a soldados enemigos. El alumno persiste, preguntándole si ha matado a alguien que no fuese un soldado. Danny no le responde, pero una sola lágrima se derrama por su rostro y él termina la clase. Poco después, Danny es presentado a Clara, quien recuerda haberle visto en el patio antes. Ella pregunta si él acudirá a un evento de otro de sus colegas de la escuela después, pero él indica que no estará. Danny también rechaza de forma peculiar la invitación de Clara de ir a tomar algo y acaba regañándose a si mismo por su actitud estando a solas tras regresar a su clase. Lo que él no sabe es que Clara lo ha visto todo desde la puerta — teniendo otra oportunidad, Danny acepta ir a tomar algo con Clara. right|250px Clara entra por una puerta y se encuentra al Doctor, esperándola con el café para llevar que ella le pidió tres semanas atrás. El Doctor afirma que necesita su ayuda con urgencia, explicando la situación en el camino. También se toma la libertad de hacerle una pregunta, pidiéndole que diga — de la forma más sincera posible — si cree que es un buen hombre. Ella tan solo responde que no lo sabe. De vuelta en la Aristóteles, el Doctor explica que el mal funcionamiento que está matando al Dalek también está provocando que tenga una conciencia — fascinado por la idea, él accede a ayudar. El Doctor, Clara, Journey y otros dos soldados rebeldes (Ross y Gretchen) son miniaturizados en una máquina e insertados en el interior del Dalek a través de su pedúnculo ocular, desde donde empiezan a explorar los niveles superiores left|250px El Doctor muestra al grupo la unidad de memoria artificial de Rusty, lo cual se encarga de filtrar las buenas memorias y reforzar las malas, algo que el Doctor denomina como "maldad refinada y convertida en una máquina". Dándose cuenta de que van a tener que ir hacia abajo, Ross dispara una tirolesa para prepararse, haciendo daño sin querer a Rusty y provocando la liberación de anticuerpos. Viendo que no puede hacer nada para salvar a Ross, el Doctor le hace tragarse una pastilla, mintiendo al dar a entender que se salvará; Ross es obliterado por los anticuerpos igualmente, pero gracias la pastilla el Doctor es capaz de rastrear sus restos hacia el lugar en que los anticuerpos Dalek dejan los desechos, donde logran ocultarse. right|250px El Doctor pregunta a Rusty qué fue lo que le hizo oponerse a su propia especie. Resulta que fue testigo del nacimiento de una estrella, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que la misión de destrucción de los Daleks carece de sentido. Desde la parte inferior del Dalek, el grupo avanza hacia la zona en la que se encuentran las baterías. El Doctor no tarda en descubrir una grieta en una de las baterías, algo que está haciendo que se filtre radiación mortífera que está matando tanto a Rusty como ahora a ellos. El Doctor sella la grieta con el destornillador sónico, pero una vez que Rusty se encuentra arreglado, inmediatamente regresa a su programación original, haciendo contacto con el resto de los Daleks y revelando su posición para que los soldados de la Aristóteles sean masacrados. El Doctor nota que su creencia de que no hay ningún Dalek "bueno" se ha visto restaurada. left|250px Clara se enfada ante la apatía del Doctor y le abofetea con fuerza, señalando que lo que han descubierto no es que los Daleks buenos no existan, sino que algo así es posible. Inspirado por las palabras de Clara, el Doctor indica al grupo que deben regresar a la zona de las unidades de memoria e intentar restaurar las memorias de Rusty del nacimiento de la estrella para intentar razonar con él. Gretchen se sacrifica preparando una tirolina para que Clara y Journey puedan subir hacia la zona de las unidades de memoria mientras los anticuerpos vienen a por ella. Muriendo obliterada por los anticuerpos, Gretchen aparece de repente en el Cielo, donde Missy se presenta. Mientras tanto, Rusty solicita refuerzos de la flota Dalek y pretende unirse a la masacre de los rebeldes. right|250px Clara es capaz de deducir como funciona el núcleo de memoria de Rusty y consigue reactivar todas las memorias suprimidas. Con ello, el Doctor logra formar un enlace psíquico con Rusty y transferirle todas sus memorias. Sin embargo, en vez de despertar su lado bueno, Rusty se ve inspirado por el "odio divino" del propio Doctor hacia los Daleks y decide exterminar al resto de su propia especie, a los que vuelve a ver como malvados. Rusty destruye a todos los Daleks de la estación y el Doctor, Clara y Journey salen de su interior, volviendo a su tamaño normal. Rusty ha emitido una señal al resto de los Daleks dando la falsa información de que los humanos planean llevar a cabo la autodestrucción de la estación, lo cual les lleva a retirarse. Rusty se dispone a retirarse para volver con los suyos, afirmando que continuará saboteando a los Daleks. left|250px Antes de irse, Rusty manifiesta su desacuerdo con el comentario previo del Doctor de que no hay ningún "Dalek bueno": dice que el propio Doctor sería un Dalek bueno. Esto, para el Doctor, acaba siendo como una victoria vacía, ya que alguien ha contemplado su alma y lo que ha notado ha sido odio. El Doctor se despide de la tripulación de la Aristóteles sin más y se dispone a volver a la TARDIS. Journey le sigue hacia allí y pide unirse a él como una acompañante, pero el Doctor no lo permite. A pesar de que reconoce lo bueno en ella más allá de su aguerrido exterior, desearía que no fuese una soldado. Journey acepta el rechazo con una suave sonrisa, sabiendo que el Doctor tan solo hace lo que cree mejor. right|250px Clara es llevada de vuelta a la escuela Coal Hill hacia tan solo 30 segundos después de haber sido recogida por el Doctor, cambiándose de ropa en la TARDIS para salir con Danny. Según se marcha, ella finalmente responde a la pregunta planteada por el Doctor previamente — aunque no puede afirmar con seguridad que él es un buen hombre, sabe que él intenta ser uno y eso es lo que importa. El comentario parece alentar al Doctor. Clara sale de la TARDIS y se reúne con Danny, quien curiosamente creía que ella podría tener "una regla" de no salir con soldados. Ella le dice que no es así, pensando en que no tiene la misma postura que el Doctor respecto a los soldados. Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna-Louise Coleman * Danny Pink - Samuel Anderson * Journey Blue - Zawe Ashton * Coronel Morgan Blue - Michael Smiley * Gretchen - Laura Dos Santos * Ross - Ben Crompton * Fleming - Bradley Ford * Secretaria del colegio - Michelle Morris * Sr. Armitage - Nigel Betts * Courtney - Ellis George * Dalek - Barnaby Edwards * Voz de los Daleks - Nicholas Briggs Sin acreditar *Missy - Michelle Gomez Equipo Milk |VisualEffects2=BBC Wales VFX |SpecialEffects=Real SFX |Prosthetics=Millenium FX |Music=Murray Gold |Music2= |Editor=Will Oswald |ProductionDesigner=Michael Pickwoad |ProductionDesigner2= |DOP=Magni Ágústsson |LineProducer=Tracie Simpson |ScriptProducer= |AssociateProducer= |CoProducer= |Writer=Phil Ford |Writer2=Steven Moffat |Producer=Nikki Wilson |Producer2= |Director=Ben Wheatley |ExecutiveProd=Steven Moffat |ExecutiveProd2=Brian Minchin |ExecutiveProd3= |DedicatedTo= |InMemoryOf= |Note= |ConstructionCoordinator= |Hairstylist= |SoundMixer= |TransportationCoordinator= |DriverCaptain= |FirstAidCraftService= |AdditionalEditingBy= |StillPhotography= |KeyGrip= |HeadAccountant= |AdditionalMusic= |AdditionalMusic2= }} Referencias * Journey dice que la TARDIS es "más pequeña por fuera". * Un nanoescalador molecular es utilizado para reducir el tamaño del Doctor, Clara, Journey, Gretchen y Ross. * El Doctor menciona que reducir el tamaño de personas para que entren en el cuerpo humano sería "una idea fantástica para una película," una referencia a la película Fantastic Voyage, cuyo argumento principal consiste en eso. * 'Rusty' hace referencia a la persistencia de la vida mencionando la frase "Resistirse es fútil", una frase empleada en varias obras de ciencia ficción, incluyendo los Vogons en The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy y la raza antagónica Borg de la franquicia Star Trek. * El equipamiento de los soldados de la resistencia incluye un contador Geiger. * Una fuga de radiación triónica es el motivo del mal funcionamiento del Dalek. El Doctor * El Doctor mantiene un recuento de las estrellas destruidas por los Daleks. Notas de producción * El final de este episodio es similar al de la historia de audio de Big Finish Jubilee, en la cual un Dalek nota el error de sus compañeros y logra detener una invasión. También es similar al de Journey's End, en el que Dalek Caan aseguró que el plan de Davros fallaría. * Pese a ser el primer encuentro entre el Duodécimo Doctor y los Daleks, ya había aparecido en dos episodios en los que esta especie aparece (The Day of the Doctor y The Time of the Doctor) * Se muestran imágenes de la exterminación de un guardia de seguridad en Dalek y del ataque Dalek al Valiant entre las memorias de "Rusty". También se muestra la destrucción de los Daleks y del Crucible en la mente del Doctor. * Este es el primer episodio desde The Waters of Mars en tener a dos guionistas acreditados. Al igual que en aquella otra historia, Phil Ford escribió el episodio junto al guionista principal en ese entonces (antes Russell T Davies, ahora Steven Moffat. * La broma sobre el ducto de ventilación entre el Doctor y Clara es una referencia a la escena en un ducto de ventilación con el Cuarto Doctor y Sarah Jane Smith en The Ark in Space. * Es el primer episodio desde The End of Time, primera parte en el que no aparece Matt Smith como el Undécimo Doctor, y el primero desde Nightmare in Silver en el que solo aparece una encarnación del Doctor. * Las consecuencias psicológicas que dejó la guerra de novecientos años en Trenzalore en el Doctor aparecen en esta encarnación, demostrado en su aumentada furia hacia los Daleks, y su negación frente a la posibilidad de que un Dalek bueno pueda existir siquiera. * Michael Smiley and Nicholas Briggs habían aparecido juntos en la historia de audio Creatures of Beauty. Lugar de rodaje Escuela primaria Holton, Barry, Gales - Coal Hill School Errores de producción Un cojín amortiguador es visto en los restos de un Dalek que explotó. Continuidad * El Doctor saluda a Clara, trayendo el café que consiguió en Glasgow, tres semanas antes. Dice haberse "distraído". * Clara aún está intentando acostumbrarse al nuevo Doctor. * El Doctor afirma que es fácil escapar de una morgue. El Octavo Doctor hizp precisamente eso luego de regenerarse. (TV: Doctor Who) * El Coronel Blue sospecha que el Doctor podría ser un duplicado Dalek. * Tal como es revelado por el Doctor, los Daleks se alimentan de proteínas, a veces sacándola de sus víctimas. Davros previamente convirtió los cuerpos en Tranquil Repose que no fueron utilizados para crear Daleks leales en una fuente de proteínas sintética. * "Rusty" dice que el Doctor es "un buen Dalek". El Dalek en el almacén de Utah dice que el Doctor "sería un buen Dalek". * Oxiado ve la destrucción de varios Daleks y del Crucible en la mente del Doctor * No es la primera vez que el Doctor ha encontrado miniaturización como medicina. En un punto, una copia del Doctor y Leela fueron inyectados dentro del Doctor, donde también tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos anticuerpos. * La técnica de miniaturización es similar a la del Teselecta, el cual también tiene anticuerpos. * El Sexto Doctor conoció a un Dalek que encontró un fallo en su propia raza, con la ayuda de su actual acompañante Evelyn Smythe. * La reacción final de Rusty es similar a la de Dalek Caan luego de perder al resto de los miembros del Culto de Skaro. * El Segundo Doctor una vez creó "Daleks buenos", mezclándolos con el Factor Humano, e incluso dándoles nombres. Debido a la introducción de pensamientos humanos, estos Daleks cuestionaron a los otros, y hubo un conflicto que acabó en el aniquilamiento de ambos bandos. * El Doctor expresa nuevamente un disgusto hacia los soldados. * Clara sigue enseñando en Coal Hill School. * Journey dice que la TARDIS es "más pequeña por fuera". La versión Victoriana de Clara hizo el mismo comentario. * El Doctor recuerda su primer encuentro con los Daleks en Skaro, comentando que esa experiencia modeló su identidad. * Luego de que Gretchen es asesinada por los anticuerpos Daleks, se encuentra con Missy, quien le da la bienvenida al "cielo". * Pese a su pedido, el Doctor se rehúsa a que Journey Blue viaje con él, del mismo modo que hizo con Lady Christina de Souza * Danny Pink, al retirarse de la milicia para enseñar matemática, hizo lo mismo que Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart Notas al pie de:265 - Into the Dalek en:Into the Dalek (TV story) pt:Into the Dalek Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 8 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2014 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Coal Hill School Categoría:Arco de la tierra prometida Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna